


Вручить лично в руки

by Levian



Series: Приключения Хот Рода в Кибервселенной [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Sitcom, Soundwave is superior
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: У Хот Рода появился неведомый преследователь. Но так ли всё просто?
Relationships: Hot Rod/Soundwave
Series: Приключения Хот Рода в Кибервселенной [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934935
Kudos: 7





	Вручить лично в руки

**Author's Note:**

> написано на дайри-битву "Автоботы против десептиконов 2020" для команды автоботов.  
> большое спасибо Мелиссе [https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Badger/profile] за бетинг!

Терпение Хот Рода лопнуло с треском, как газовый баллон. Увы, без разрушительных последствий. 

— С меня хватит! — заорал он в небо. — Слышите? Хватит! Я это больше терпеть не намерен! Не намерен и не буду! 

— Ага, — согласился десептикон-курьер и флегматично перекатил пузырь силиконовой жвачки из одного уголка рта в другой. — Так берёшь или возврат оформляем? 

Окружающие побросали работу и навострили аудиосенсоры. Хот Род глубоко провентилировал. 

— Знаешь, что? — сказал он и пихнул коробку обратно десептикону. — Не надо возврата, оставь всё себе. Считай, что это подарок. 

— Всё-таки чудные вы, автоботы, — высказался курьер, уходя, а сам уже запустил одну руку в коробку и с любопытством там шарил. 

Хот Род уселся на уложенные штабелем балки и поднял кверху мрачный взгляд. 

— За что мне это? — вопросил он всё ту же безучастную высь. Но небеса, извечный источник половины кибертронских бед, не отозвались, и ответом ему послужил лишь издевательский крик кибер-сокола.

***

— Как давно ты начал находить в происходящем закономерность? — спросил Персептор.

Хот Род поразмыслил.

— Может, с пару декациклов назад. Я уже раз десять объяснял, что тут какая-то ошибка и я не жду доставки, но каждый шлаков цикл стабильно появляется очередной курьер и требует расписаться за посылку! Да как они меня вообще находят? На стройке, на улице, на гоночной трассе, даже в общественную мойку за мной лезут! Я с процессора скоро съеду! 

Но Персептор его бедами явно не проникся.

— Существует значительная вероятность того, что это обычное совпадение или сбой в почтовом алгоритме. Возможно, посылки предназначаются боту по имени Хот Шот или Дэд Род. А тебе следует быть более последовательным в объяснениях с курьерами. И, кстати, вот что я тебе посоветую… — Персептор доверительно поманил его ближе. 

— Да? — обнадёжился Хот Род. 

— Не принимай всё так близко к искре. Это негативно влияет на ритм топливного насоса. 

— Вот уж спасибо, Перси, помог так помог, — кисло отозвался Хот Род.

— Обращайся, — без тени иронии ответил тот. Хот Род, подхватив поднос, побрёл к столику. Ждавшие его Виндблейд и Бамблби живо порасхватали свои напитки, и на некоторое время между ними тремя повисло сосредоточенное молчание, изредка перемежающееся бульканьем энергона. Но тишина длилась недолго: первым не выдержал Бамблби.

— А сегодня тебе ещё ничего не приносили? 

У Хот Рода достало сил махнуть рукой и скривиться.

— И вы вдвоём туда же? Думаете, я преувеличиваю? 

— Что ты, Родди, — запротестовала Виндблейд. — Просто мы за тебя переживаем. 

Хот Род в этом не сомневался. Но не сомневался и в том, что друзьями движет главным образом жажда хоть какого-нибудь зрелища. 

— Сегодня нет. Но ещё даже полуцикла не прошло. 

— А ты хоть одну открывал? — поинтересовался Бамблби.

— Зачем? 

— А почему нет? — изумилась Виндблейд. — Мы же не десептиконы, чтобы в каждой коробке нейтронную бомбу подозревать. 

— Кстати, бомба и так взорвётся, не обязательно открывать, — ввернул Бамблби. — Прости за прямоту, Родди. 

Хот Род позабыл про недопитый энергон.

— Да вы серьёзно, что ли? Какой-то тип знает все мои привычки, в курсе, где я бываю, и ухитряется в любое время цикла натравить на меня курьера! Спорим, он потратил на всю затею уже кучу кредитов? Остановило его это? Нет! Наверняка ждёт, что дело окупится! Считает, что рано или поздно я сдамся, а он этого и добивается! Тем больше причин не открывать ни одной посылки! 

— А если посылки шлёт твой друг? 

— Вот вам двоим пришло бы в голову отправлять мне посылки с курьером, чтобы попросту что-то мне передать? 

— Нет! Мы и так каждый день видимся, — рассмеялся Бамблби. 

— Вот именно! И вообще, ребята, — Хот Род откинулся на спинку стула и отвёл взгляд, — никак не пойму, отчего все думают, что у меня много друзей? Точно меня ни с кем не путаете?

— Вдруг отправитель — десептикон? — предположила Виндблейд. 

— И кто из десептиконов спустит столько кредитов в выхлопную трубу? Ради меня? Вот что кто-то подзаряжается и видит меня в погребальном саркофаге, я ещё поверю!

— Ну… — протянула Виндблейд. — А как же Клоббер? 

Хот Род втянул в себя воздух. 

— Скажи честно, — попросил он, — ты как такое вообще представляешь? Клоббер и заказные посылки? 

— А вдруг это… Саундвейв? — предположил Би. — Вы вроде друзья. 

— Ха. А Саундвейв об этом помнит? — отчеканил Хот Род и залпом допил свой куб, чтобы не продолжать. 

Над столиком снова повисла тишина.

— Тебе не кажется, — начала Виндблейд, — что ты слишком… остро реагируешь? 

— И с чего бы? — едко спросил Хот Род. — А, ладно, проехали. 

Бамблби и Виндблейд переглянулись и пожали плечами. Хот Род уронил голову в ладони. Бамблби меж тем активировал планшет и погрузился в перелистывание новостных объявлений. 

— Слушай, — заговорил он наконец, — вот тут на сайте доставки написано, что последний курьер пропал и срочно требуется замена. А если я устроюсь к ним на работу и попробую отследить твоего отправителя?

***

Очередная посылка всё не приходила и не приходила. Хот Род позволил себе робкую, нежную, как энергонный кристалл посреди Ржавого моря, надежду. Как выяснилось, зря.

— Давайте откроем? — шёпотом предложил Бамблби. — Нужно знать, с чем мы имеем дело. 

— Откроем! — поддержала Клоббер. 

Следом вскинула руку Виндблейд, и Хот Род оказался в меньшинстве. Ну что ж, он предупреждал. Он обречённо снял защитный слой, откинул крышку коробки и отскочил, приготовившись активировать бластеры. 

После пары кликов напряженной тишины первой решилась приблизиться Клоббер. 

— О, — сказала она с интересом и… завистью? — Ну ничего себе. Дорогая штука!

Мелкими шагами придвинулась Виндблейд и тоже заглянула в коробку. Следом подтянулся Бамблби и немедленно присвистнул. 

— Ребята, только ничего не трогайте, — предупредил Хот Род и подошёл тоже. На дне коробки мирно лежала круглая, как чья-то оптика, густо-фиолетового цвета жестянка. Вид у неё был в высшей степени подозрительный. 

— Это бомба? — хрипло спросил Хот Род. — Точно вам говорю, бомба! 

Виндблейд хмыкнула и активировала наручный сканер.

— Как указано на упаковке, это полироль. От «Горячих бамперов». Оттенок «Небо над горящей Квинтессой», если не ошибаюсь. Не самый модный, но изысканный. 

— Очень дорогая штука, — с благоговением повторила Клоббер и, без предупреждения запустив внутрь ручищу, извлекла банку наружу. Уже через пару кликов они с Бамблби вовсю тестировали полироль на себе.

— Если вы отравитесь и умрёте, я вас предупреждал, — пригрозил Хот Род и отвернулся, не желая видеть, как друзья прямо у него перед оптикой покрываются ржой и уходят в оффлайн. 

Виндблейд глянула на него с нескрываемой жалостью.

— По-моему, отравитель… то есть отправитель! просто хочет сделать тебе приятное. Похвалить твою покраску. 

— Ну да, ну да. Поверил я как-то раз одному боту, он тоже мою покраску хвалил. Ну и все знают, что из этого вышло! 

— Что? — заинтересовался Бамблби.

— Да ты издеваешься? — рявкнул Хот Род. — «Что»? «Что»?! Он в упор мне в топливный насос выстрелил, вот что! А потом я по его милости шлёпнулся в канализацию, куда ещё Первые Тринадцать свою отработку сливали! Я не жалуюсь, нет! Историческое место! Мне повезло, что я вообще оттуда выбрался! Но все помнят, что стало с моей краской? Хорошо помнят? 

— Я помню, — встряла Клоббер. — Получилось красиво. Мне нравилось. 

Хот Род похолодел.

— Надеюсь, отправитель не ты? — с подозрением спросил он. 

— Не-а, — отмахнулась Клоббер и добавила, любовно похлопав Хот Рода по протектору: — Стану я тратиться на такого тощего бота! Тем более что я сейчас по кредитам пустая, как Луна-1. Кстати, а ты точно полироваться не будешь? А то я заберу. 

— Ладно, — вздохнул Хот Род. — Праймас вам всем судья. Я просто хочу узнать, кто меня всё это время доводил до раскалённых колёс. Би? Так кто отправитель? 

— Понятия не имею!

— То есть? 

Бамблби хватило этических протоколов, чтобы смущённо потемнеть щеками.

— Ну… Там, в доставке, всё так устроено… Я просто забираю посылку из ячейки и еду по указанным координатам. Имя получателя есть, а имени отправителя не указано. Прости, Родди. Зато теперь мы наверняка знаем, что в посылке не бомба. Родди? Хот Род, ты чего?..

— Да за что мне всё это? — завопил Хот Род, только через несколько кликов вернув контроль над вокалайзером. — Я что, многого прошу? 

— Так надо узнать, кто шлёт тебе коробки? — удивилась Клоббер. — А чего сразу не сказал? 

— Я говорил! Так и сказал, что надо узнать, откуда приходят посылки!

— Посылки приходят из общепланетарного почтового центра. А чтобы узнать, кто отправлял, просто надо у Саундвейва спросить. Он там уже четвёртый декацикл работает.

***

— Саундвейв, — объявил Хот Род с порога, решив, что раз пить горькое масло — так залпом, — знаю, мы в последнее время мало общаемся, но это очень важно. Я насчёт посылок.

Саундвейв медленно отодвинулся от рабочего стола, встал и сыграл торжественный марш, от которого у Хот Рода завибрировали покрышки. 

— Саундвейв: подошёл к вопросу с большой ответственностью. Хот Род: предположительно впечатлён. Гипотеза: оправдалась не сразу. Саундвейв: удовлетворён. 

Хот Род так и замер. За умника он себя никогда не держал, но здесь стоядерного процессора и не требовалось. Тем более что Саундвейв практически признался. Десептиконы! Сначала доведут, а потом глумятся! 

— То есть ты… Так это ты всё устроил?! 

— Хот Род: удивлён? 

— Хот Род: разозлён! Ты меня три с лишним декацикла преследовал! А я ещё хотел у тебя помощи попросить! 

Саундвейв оборвал музыку на середине аккорда. Хот Род, распалившись, шагнул ближе и ткнул ему пальцем в грудь: 

— Не соизволишь объяснить? 

Визор Саундвейва полыхнул ярко-алым. Хот Род с какой-то задорной радостью понял, что не успел забыть ни одного оттенка его электромагнитного поля. Как будто они так и остались союзниками, а не врагами, которые готовы один другого на шлак пустить или вообще болт друг на друга клали. 

— Реакция: не спрогнозирована. Саундвейв: в недоумении. Рекомендация: использовать охладитель. Вопрос: причина недовольства? 

— Причина? Причина, ржа её задери?! 

— Саундвейв: сверхкомпетентен. Провал: исключён. Повторяю запрос: причина недовольства? 

— Тебе в двоичном коде всё расшифровать? Ты меня три с лишним декацикла преследовал! Что я тебе сделал? Я думал, мы друзья! Пока ты не повёл себя как последний шлакожор, конечно! 

— Посылки: регулярны. Содержимое: продуманно. Отправитель: засекречен, вовлечение нежелательных сторон: исключено, секретность: сохранена! 

— Секретнее не бывает! Кстати, дай угадаю: предпоследний курьер тоже не сам пропал? Следы заметаешь? 

— Оценка работы курьера: одна звёздочка из десяти. Посылка: не вручена, содержимое: присвоено. Отзыв: отрицательный. 

— Да я сам отдал ему эту шлакову посылку! В подарок, если уж на то пошло!

Из динамиков грянуло так, что у Хот Рода зазвенело в аудиосенсорах. 

— Этот курьер: больше никогда не увидится с Хот Родом, — твёрдо проговорил Саундвейв. 

Хот Род отвернулся и попытался совладать с заполошным ритмом вентиляции. Он-то думал, что привык к манере Саундвейва настаивать на своём и даже начал в ней что-то находить. 

— А если бы не помощь Бамблби? И Клоббер, и Виндблейд? Да что там вообще было, в этих посылках? 

— Содержимое: исключительно продуманно, — повторил Саундвейв. — Вмешательство со стороны: нежелательно. Обстоятельство: впутывается Бамблби. Следствие: Хот Род предъявляет претензии Саундвейву. Совпадение: не думаю.

— Отлично, — рассмеялся Хот Род, совсем не чувствуя веселья. — Тебе мало было доводить меня, как какой-то шлаков виртуальный интеллект. Теперь на друзей моих переключился! Оставь Бамблби в покое.

Саундвейв выпрямился во весь рост. Хот Род, не желая отставать, расправил плечи и подался вперёд, почти уткнувшись обонятельным сенсором в гладкую маску. Он не ожидал, что Саундвейв вздрогнет. 

— Бамблби: в безопасности, — сообщил тот с какой-то непонятной торжественностью. — Саундвейв: умеет проигрывать. 

— Да при чём тут вообще Би? Это Саундвейв слегка заигрался! — рявкнул Хот Род и выскочил вон, жалея только о том, что автоматической дверью хлопнуть невозможно. Вслед ему нёсся торжественно-печальный марш.

***

Заливать колёса Хот Род начал уже в десептиконском секторе. По счастью, присутствие Клоббер разом и обеспечивало ему своевременное внимание бармеха, и отваживало местных завсегдатаев, которые нарезали вокруг него круги, будто шарктиконы вокруг платиновой рыбки.

— Я думал, мы нормально сработались, — жаловался он, уткнувшись обонятельным сенсором в полупустой куб — пятый или шестой по счёту. — Я даже начал понимать, когда он шутит! 

— Ни у кого из наших не получалось, — вставила Клоббер. 

Хот Род с подозрением на неё покосился, но в огромной, немного даже наивной оптике отражалось искреннее сочувствие — и только.

— А теперь он взял — и послал всё в Плавильни. Хотя нет, в Плавильни он послал всё ещё раньше. А сейчас он их ещё и поджёг! 

— По-моему, он ничего такого не имел в виду, — с редкой для себя осторожностью заметила Клоббер и попыталась отнять куб. Хот Род не отпускал и проехался вслед за движением её руки вдоль стойки. В итоге Клоббер сдалась и махнула бармеху. Хот Род тем временем вошёл во вкус: 

— Раз ты его так хорошо знаешь, не то что я, вот ты и скажи — это вообще как? Берёт… берёт… и шлёт мне… вещи! Полироль! Нормально, нет? 

Клоббер пожала плечами.

— Ну, это же Саундвейв, — сказала она, будто это всё объясняло. — Он немного странный.

— Немного? Немного?!

— Слушай, Родди, я не знаю. То есть теперь-то я знаю, что у автоботов не принято слать друг другу подарки, чтобы извиниться, но Саундвейв мог и не знать. Он с вашими не тусуется. 

Хот Род с трудом приподнял голову. Мимо прошествовал бармех и наполнил пустой куб до краёв. Хот Род ухватился за него обеими руками. 

— То есть — извинения? То есть — подарки? 

Клоббер замялась, потом развела огромными руками и обезоруживающе улыбнулась.

— Ему немного не по себе из-за всей этой истории, ну, ты помнишь, — она понизила голос, — с этим жутким Другим Мегатроном. Получилось как-то глупо, как в дурацком романе с бесконечными продолжениями, да? Мне кажется, Саундвейв просто растерялся. А потом не знал, как к тебе подойти. Надо было взять пример с меня. Вот я подошла, будто ничего и не было. 

Три клика Хот Род не отрывался от куба, а потом ему пришлось потратить ещё кликов пять, чтобы уместить сверхзаряженный энергон в топливном баке, а сказанное — в процессоре. 

— Да ну? Растерялся? У тебя в шлеме коротнуло? Если бы Другой Мегатрон победил, Саундвейв по одному его слову швырнул бы меня на переплавку. Под бодрую музыку, кстати. Его новому «лорду и повелителю» даже пальцами бы щёлкать не пришлось. Вот тебе и цена всего нашего «понимания»! А ведь я научился даже оттенки его визора различать! А ведь я почти уговорил его снять маску! 

Клоббер надолго задумалась. Хот Род не возражал. У него ещё куб даже вполовину не опустел. 

— Не-е, — не очень уверенно проговорила она в конце концов. — Может, он бы сделал вид, что послушался, а сам нашёл способ тебя оставить. Ну, с моей помощью. Мы бы перекрасили тебя в десептикона или спрятали в параллельном измерении… Короче, нашли бы выход. Я точно знаю, уж поверь. 

— Вот спасибо, я очень периз… презина… признателен. 

Клоббер, благослови Праймас её чистую искру, просияла. 

— Вот и хорошо. А то, буду откровенна, Родди, у меня самой из-за всей той истории в топливном баке покалывало, до того было не по себе. 

— Зато про Саундвейва такого не скажешь. 

— Он хотел как лучше. 

— Не надо хотеть как лучше, надо делать как хуже! То есть наоборот! Хотеть как хуже, а делать как лучше, — запротестовал Хот Род. — Это я из опыта говор… г-говорю!

Клоббер в очередной раз безуспешно попыталась отобрать у него куб. 

— И вообще, — спросила она, — а в чём сейчас-то проблема? Раз ты знаешь, что Саундвейв ничего такого не имел в виду, то почему злишься?

— Я не злюсь, — запротестовал Хот Род. — Совсем не злюсь!.. бармех! повтори!.. Но Саундвейв мог бы просто подойти ко мне и сказать всё как есть!

— Ты тоже мог бы просто подойти к нему и сказать как есть, — заметила Клоббер. Хот Род запнулся. 

— Это другое! И вообще, что-то я не вижу, чтобы он раскаивался! Сначала носился со своим Мегатроном, потом с Другим Мегатроном, теперь вот посмотри — на работу устроился! И ничего мне не рассказал! И я, кстати, совсем не ждал извинений. 

— Он очень скромный бот, — убеждённо сказала Клоббер, но, к её чести, добавила: — хотя по нему совсем не скажешь. И я что-то не поняла… чего ты сам к нему с самого начала не подошёл? Чего такого-то?

Хот Род с искренним, чисто спарклинговским изумлением понял, что такой вариант ему в голову ещё не приходил, и на этом окончательно уронил голову на стол. 

Клоббер звучно похлопала его по шлему:

— Правду говорят, что чудные вы, автоботы.

***

Нужный сектор Хот Род нашёл далеко не сразу и с полджоора просто торчал возле въезда для колёсных: то делал вид, что остужает двигатель, то проверял номер дома, то просто нарезал круги по площадке.

Луна-1 успела подняться почти до зенита, когда он наконец решился подняться на нужный этаж и нажать кнопку вызова. За дверью вроде бы послышались шаги, но стихли. Хот Род переводил взгляд с моргающих на панели доступа датчиков на собственное тусклое отражение в дверной пластине. Про себя он решил, что слишком долго ждать не собирается, но рука будто сама поднялась и нажала кнопку ещё раз. Целую вечность и ещё три клика спустя двери с шипением разошлись. На пороге стоял невозмутимый, как всегда, Саундвейв, хотя при виде Хот Рода его визор коротко вспыхнул.

— Привет, — сказал Хот Род и переступил с ноги на ногу. — Тебе… тебе, э-э… как там?.. доставка на дом. 

Он почти ожидал, что дверь захлопнется. И та захлопнулась — но не раньше, чем Саундвейв за руку втянул его в отсек. 

Через некоторое время изнутри послышалась негромкая музыка. А потом стихла и она.


End file.
